Power tools typically include controllers which are used to monitor and control various operating conditions of the tool. Control algorithms and parameters associated therewith are programmed into the controller at the time the power tool is manufactured. It is desirable to provide a simple method for updating the control algorithms and associated parameters after the power tool has been manufactured.
Fastener setting algorithms are one example of a control algorithm that is commonly found in a drill driver. In this example, operating conditions of the tool are monitored as a fastener is driven into a workpiece. When the head of the fastener is flush the surface of the workpiece, the torque applied to the output spindle is interrupted, thereby properly setting the fastener into the workpiece. Because the parameters used by the fastener setting algorithm are pre-programmed into the drill driver, these fixed parameter values are applied to a variety of fastening applications having different types of fasteners and different types of workpieces. Improper setting of the fastener or nuisance trips may occur depending, for example on the characteristics of the fastener or the workpiece. Therefore, it is also desirable to tailor the parameters of the fastener setting algorithm to the particular fastening application.
This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.